


Remember Nothing

by AbsolutelyIris



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Ambiguous Relationships, Dark, F/M, Obsession, Paranoia, Sabotage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyIris/pseuds/AbsolutelyIris
Summary: There are seven rules.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghostcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcat/gifts).



> This is for my favoritest bestest person ever, D- I know it's a belated present and it's an old ass fic, but I uploaded it to AO3 because I figured it was something you'd maybe possibly like to read. I am sorry I couldn't do anything nicer or even newer. Next year!
> 
> ~*~*~
> 
> AU from 3.15 on.
> 
> This story was originally published on 3/2/07.

**_These are the seven rules:_ **

****_1\. Dress to impress (or, rather, dress to sex. Whatever works.)_  
 _2\. Squeeze, rub, groom, and done!_  
 _3\. Drink responsibly and support our troops._  
 _4\. Put on your flirting shoes. One, two, electric boogaloo._  
 _5\. Names are useless. Condoms, however, are not._  
 _6\. Rip, Slip, Brush, Ahh!_  
 _7\. Remember nothing._

 

“So, what do you think?”

Logan glanced up at Parker, a smirk quirking his lips at the sight of her anxious face. His eyes drifted back down to the blue flyer, re-reading the typed rules once more. “You want to take me to a sex party. Tonight,” he said, matter-of-factly.

“No!” she scoffed, her laughter nervous and just the slightest bit embarrassed. “I...it’ll be fun! A night out! It’ll be like that Tom Cruise movie with the weird masks.”

“And the sex.”

“Ye-no! Come on, Logan. All we do is hang out on campus, the movie theater, and the hotel. We’re young and hot, and I actually want to do something tawdry enough to blow my mom’s mind.” She suddenly straightened up in her chair, eyeing him with a mischievous glint. “Scared?”

He met her stare straight on, his smirk growing into a full-on smile. Parker had definitely upped the ante in their game of _How Low Can You Go?_ It had all started after the Valentine Scavenger hunt. The next day, during lunch, Parker had brought up Logan’s panties once more, and he just couldn’t allow the figurative ass kicking to continue any longer.

The challenges had started out small. Just two days ago, after Parker had confided she was fluent in Spanish, she went to their Gender Studies seminar, and, on Logan's dare, spoke nothing but Spanish, much to her professor’s dismay and Logan’s glee. Parker would’ve found it funnier, if not for the fact that it had been her day to lead the class in a roundtable discussion of the previous night’s reading.

Parker got revenge, though. She challenged Logan to confront the new dean with all of his problems—personal, emotional, relationship, educational, and otherwise—and ask just what, exactly, was Dean Mooney going to do about it? Logan did it, his reward a trip to the college therapist.

There were some things that couldn’t be touched, though. Logan didn’t dare to make Parker do anything against the Take Back the Night crew, and Parker never included Veronica as a victim or accomplice in their games. He never asked about the night Parker was raped, and she never pressured him to spill about his relationship with Veronica unless he was willing.

He knew she was dying to know, though. He had given her a vague synopsis, but Parker wanted a clearer idea of “what not to do” while with Logan Echolls. He wasn’t going to give it to her - she was fine just the way she was, warts and all. Her warts were of the owning _Who’s That Girl on DVD_ variety, not the _you’ll never be good enough for me_ category.

She was fun, and that was new.

Dating, however, changed the rules a bit. It was less _how many twinkies can you eat until you puke?_ and more _how long can we make out before a shower is needed?_ Less _conga line down the Quad_ , and more _guess what I might not be wearing?_ They dated casually, more interested in having silly fun than meaningful conversations. Often, Logan forgot about the boyfriend/girlfriend labels until it came time for the goodnight kiss, or the requisite make out.

Logan knew it wasn’t really going anywhere. He was still hung up on Veronica, and Parker was in no state to be intimate with anyone, especially him. However, he also knew she liked to pretend she could. For the most part, they were friends who made out a lot. It might change, with time, but for now, he was content. Parker was witty, entertaining, and most of the time, she didn’t make him miserable.

He still thought about Veronica, a lot, and Parker knew it. He loved that she didn’t rush him and was as patient as could be, probably because she had her own issues to get over before she started on his. He thought she could give Veronica some pointers. Luckily, Parker was cool enough to let him be, and even offered some insight into the problems he and Veronica had had. She was just a bit too awesome, he thought.

She also made him laugh, and he appreciated it more than a blowjob.

Their first kiss happened in his suite, during a game of Grand Theft Auto. He was kicking her ass, and when she knocked the control out of his hand, it was on. She was pinned beneath him when he leaned down, his lips brushing against hers, and she lifted her head, closing the gap. She was the first girl he had kissed since Veronica left him.

Veronica wasn’t coming back, so he needed to move on. Parker was there, she was beautiful and spirited, and he'd fallen under her spell.

Surprisingly, after their kiss, the challenges continued. During their games, they managed to mortify themselves and others, but neither would give up for the sake of competition. At the moment, the score was Logan-15, Parker-16, and here she was with the latest challenge.

“I’m not scared,” Logan said softly, gazing into Parker’s eyes. “Just concerned. For you.”

Her nose crinkled in a way he found adorable. “For me? Why?”

He shrugged. “Well...can you handle it? I mean, I’m all for the dark and seedy. You, you’re just a nice, hometown girl from Denver. This could corrupt you for good -”

Parker’s laugh was loud and sharp, and she leaned forward, a bright smile on her face. “Sweetie, I can handle it. Besides,” she bit on her lower lip. “It might make for some awesome foreplay.”

Logan’s eyebrows rose, even though he knew her words held nothing behind them. They were just words, but he would play along, for Parker’s sake. “Ooh,” he said, leering at her. “When you put it that way...”

“Honestly, Logan, I don’t want to do the sex thing, but I do want to see what the big deal is - it could be the funniest thing we’ve ever seen. My objective is to get kicked out for being rowdy,” she shrugged, and her smile faded slightly. “I also want you to get some,” she said softly.

And it all became so very clear.

Logan laughed, not knowing what else to do. “What?”

She shrugged, avoiding his gaze. “You know I’m not able to...you know. Not yet. So, I want you to get some action before—”

“Parker, stop talking like that—”

“Hey, listen,” she interrupted, a sharp tinge in her voice. “We’re in a relationship, whether we like it or not, okay? Before we get too serious, if we get too serious, I want you to get it out of your system so you don't get frustrated. Just in case I can’t do things …right.”

Logan’s brow furrowed in concern and just a bit of confusion. “Parker, I don’t mind waiting. You think I didn’t know what I was getting into when we started this?”

Parker’s eyes lit up abruptly, and she blinked fast. “Come on, Logan, I was just joking...”

He stared at her hard, not sure if he believed her. “You had me,” he muttered, trying to recover from the sudden shift in conversation. Her request was odd, alarming, and just off—it was something no one would ever request, especially of their significant other.

There had to be a method to her madness—Parker was a modern girl, and Logan knew they had been quite casual up to this point. He hadn’t even realized that they were an exclusive couple until she brought up their relationship.

He was suddenly getting a headache.

“So, that’s Parker, seventeen?” she teased gently.

“Hell no,” he said quickly, and smiled when she laughed. His grin faded as he stared at her face, suddenly a shade of crimson. “What the hell was that about?”

She rolled her eyes. “Just a moment of insanity...”

“Do you really want me to sleep with someone else? At a sex party?”

Parker gave him a warm smile. “What I won’t know won’t hurt me, right?” she paused, shrugging. “We’re not totally serious yet, so you need to get your kicks before we start exchanging promise rings.”

“Are you serious? Can’t we just go to the party and mock?” He smiled gently. “I can just get my kicks with you, you know...” He frowned when she didn’t respond to his needling. “What the hell is going on, Parker?”

She appeared uncomfortable, and quickly glanced down at the table. “I was just talking with Veronica—”

“Veronica?” A warped mix of confusion and anger filled Logan. He wasn’t sure if Parker was serious or not. Would Veronica actually do that? She wouldn’t dare meddle in his relationships, would she?

Parker shook her head quickly. “Not just her! I was talking with Mac and Bronson, too. They were talking about stuff, and it got me thinking—”

“ _What_ were you talking about?”

Her mouth twitched uncomfortably. “You. Her. Your relationship. Us. The whole nine. Trust me, the sex party was in my head before the convo even happened. This is my idea.”

“What, exactly, did Veronica say?”

“Don’t worry about it, she was completely innocent, Logan. Let’s talk about the party,” she grinned. “We have to go, if only to make fun of the absurdity. And, if...if something happens, then it’s awesome.” A smile played on her lips. “So, are you in?”

“Absolutely.” He glanced down at the flyer once more, blinking rapidly as he tried not to think of the list of things he wanted to call Veronica, like: _bitch, fucking bitch, how could you I thought you were my friend I thought you loved me why would you do this?_ “Seriously, is this on campus?”

Parker nodded, popping a piece of gum into her mouth. “Some frat house—the Sigs, I think? —are throwing it. Whatever, I have to get to class.” She stood, moving around the table and holding her cheek out. Logan shifted up, kissing her softly, and she grinned, grabbing the sides of his face and kissing his mouth firmly.

Logan smiled against Parker’s lips, his hand swinging up and touching the back of her head, deepening the kiss. He pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against hers. “Go to class,” he murmured, leaving a quick peck on her lips. “I’ll call you tonight.”

“Okay,” she smiled, wiping at the corner of his mouth. “Be good. Think about the party.”

“Will do,” he grinned, watching her as she walked out of the food court. He returned his attention to the flyer, smirking at the sight of the sleazy lips and silhouetted female shapes on the corners. It was just an excuse for the frat boys to get laid without consequence. _Amateurs._

He knew why Parker was game, though, and it had nothing to do with the actual party. If he folded, then she won the competition. Period. She was definitely showing her ace. Well, if she thought he was going to chicken out, she had another thing coming. She was going to be puking twinkies again in no time.

“What’s that?”

Logan jumped at the sound of Veronica’s voice, quickly sliding his arm over the flyer as she took the seat next to him. “Nothing.” His face drained of color at the sight of her. Long, straight hair, shining in the florescent light of the court. Crimson stained her lips, and he wondered for a moment if she and Parker were sharing lipstick tips, before wondering if she had seen his and Parker’s PDA.

But, before he could get too attracted, he remembered his conversation with Parker. “Good morning,” he said icily.

“Hey,” she said with a grin, reaching over the table and snatching up a grape out of his fruit cup. “What’s up, home fry?”

“Did you tell Parker to let me sleep around?” he asked abruptly. _Cut to the chase. No dancing. There will be no tango tonight._

Veronica froze, mid-chew, and her eyes narrowed. “Huh?”

He shrugged, trying to keep his voice steady, even though he wanted nothing more than to rip into her. This was something he expected out of Lilly, out of Madison. Not Veronica. Veronica was supposed to be different. “Parker suggested I sow my wild oats before we get exclusive. This convo occurred right after she happened to have a conversation with you.”

“I never told her to do anything.”

Logan stared at Veronica hard, trying to catch the lie in her eyes. She gazed back with a flash of confusion, and he wondered if she was telling the truth. “Then what—”

“Mac was telling Bronson about the whole Cassidy thing,” Veronica said softly. “She thought he deserved to know. I was there for moral support. Somehow, the subject of Mercer came up, and for some reason, Parker asked me how I recovered from...everything.”

“And?”

She flushed slightly, glancing down at her hands. “I told her I just moved on, didn’t dwell. But,” she continued quickly. “I told her if she wasn’t ready, she shouldn’t force herself to do anything she didn’t want to -” her eyes widened slightly. “Did she really tell you to sleep around?”

Logan slowly nodded. “You think you’re surprised? Imagine how I felt.”

Veronica laughed nervously. “Well, trust me, I didn’t tell her anything. She came to that conclusion by herself, and I had nothing to do with it. Why the hell would I do that? Please, Logan.”

“Are you calling Parker a liar?”

“I’m not calling her anything,” Veronica said sharply. “I just know what I said, and telling her to let you fuck around wasn’t it.”

He gazed at her, a small smirk playing on his lips. She stared back, looking more than a little bit annoyed. Finally, he sighed. “I’m going to believe you.”

She relaxed slowly, her set jaw the only reminder of the tension of five seconds ago. “Apology, please.”

“Sorry.”

She nodded, throwing her bag on the table. “Half-assed and without feeling, but I’ll take it,” she smiled primly. “I’ll tuck it away in my happy place. Logan Echolls, actually apologizing to little ol’ me.”

Logan laughed, shaking his head. “You’re such a...”

“Lovable human being? Charming stunner? Contributing member of society?” She grinned when he smirked and ducked his head.

Being friendly and civil with Veronica Mars had been harder than he thought it would be. They'd managed to fake it extremely well, having lunches together and discussing their lives without each other, and going to the movies with Parker, Wallace, and Mac. She'd even dropped by the Grand to help him study every once and a while.

Still, the new “just friends” label didn’t make either of them forget the times when studying actually meant fucking, and there had been many times when Logan had leaned lean down to kiss Veronica goodnight, and she'd actually tilt her face up to receive his kiss before they both came to their senses.

Needless to say, they had stopped hanging out by themselves at the Grand.

Veronica had to admit she was a little bit hurt by how quickly Logan moved on to Parker. Yes, she had broken up with him, and Parker was definitely his kind of girl, but it was still upsetting to see him holding hands with a girl who wasn’t her. To see him kissing a girl who wasn’t her. She had broken up with him, but it still hurt, each and every time.

Several times, she'd almost asked if he had yet slept with Parker, because they were supposed to be friends and friends talked about stuff like that. However, she'd decided, long ago, that she didn’t really want to know.

She had given them permission to date, but that didn’t mean she had to like it. She hated that she still thought about him, wanted him; the fact that he was merrily moving on with Parker didn’t make it any easier.

“So, what’s under your arm, there?” Veronica nodded at the blue paper, still hidden beneath his arm.

“Nothing.”

She gave him a brief smile and snatched the flyer from under him. “This looks like a _lot_ of nothing,” she whistled as she read, hoping the look on her face read amusement and not disgust. “A mixer? A _sex_ mixer? Is this even legal?”

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Probably not. That’s why it’s gonna be fun.”

She smirked slightly. “Are you that desperate for some loving, Logan?”

Logan grinned, although he wanted nothing more than to end this portion of their conversation as soon as possible. “It’s Parker’s idea.” He shook his head quickly at the surprised look on Veronica’s face. “It’s not like that. She wants to go to mock. For giggles and shit.”

“Ah,” she slid the flyer, face down, back to him. Now she needed to get out of the topic quickly. “Sexual misadventures aside, I do need to talk to you.”

His smile disappeared almost immediately. “And here I thought you just dropped by to chat.”

“Oh, relax, it’s nothing bad,” Veronica laughed at the look of disbelief in Logan’s eyes. “It’s not! I swear.”

Logan waved his hand at her, keeping his eyes on his lunch. She was smiling, and her eyes were dancing, and it was just too much. “Continue.”

She leaned forward, her eyes darting nervously around the food court. “I need you to come with me to the River Styx.”

“What?” He waited for her to crack a smile, punch him in the arm and laugh, smirk, anything. When she didn’t, he felt his heart begin to race in a not-so-fun way. The River Styx meant nothing but trouble, and he went to great lengths to avoid it. “Why?”

Veronica straightened in her seat, her eyes on his. “One of my clients, some senior...Barry, I think his name is? Well, he wanted me to find out what his girlfriend was doing during the week, when she wasn’t returning his calls.” She paused, her lips pursing together tightly. “Looks like Angie is a dancer.”

“The River Styx is hiring dancers now?”

“I think she’s got a bit of a coke problem.” She lowered her gaze, suddenly very interested in her red, chipped nail polish. She had to keep telling herself it was just about her case. “It’ll be quick. I want to just check if she’s there. A couple of quick pictures. Three clicks, and we’re out.”

“Why don’t you just do it by yourself? Or, here’s an idea, wait until you’re in a public, not-so-dangerous place to ask her about her private dancing?”

Annoyance flickered in her eyes for a moment. “Logan. I just want to get this done, and I’ve been stalling as long as I can. I would do it alone, but...” She shrugged, her jaw clenching at the sign of an obvious weakness she was displaying. “I don’t feel like having a panic attack today. So, come with me, please?”

Logan inhaled sharply, nodding once. “Yeah, that’s not going to happen. And you’re not going either.”

She stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m going, whether you like it or not. You’re lucky I’m actually telling you, inviting you. I could’ve just done it behind your back.”

He had to laugh at her gall. “And, you could just be dead.”

“Just come with me. I’m getting a lot of money for this, and you’ll be at that stupid sex party in no time.”

Logan carefully studied Veronica’s face, looking for any sign of weakness. It was a blank slate, but her eyes pleaded with him. He sighed, rolling his eyes as he nodded quickly. She always had that hold on him, and she knew it. A kind gaze and a flirty smile, and he would do anything she asked. He hated the manipulative side of her.

However, her smile was worth the sacrifice, even if he would never admit it aloud.

 

* * * * *

Logan sighed, glancing at the roof of Veronica’s car, the radio, anywhere other than at Veronica in her tight red tee-shirt. “I forgot how boring this was.” His eyes drifted to Veronica’s chest just as she arched her back, stretching; he exhaled sharply, quickly looking away.

_Why had they decided to be friends, again? Things were so much easier when they avoided each other._

Veronica rolled her eyes, pushing her hair behind her shoulder before returning her attention to the River Styx, just across the street. “Logan, you knew what you were getting into.”

“Yeah, but I still remember this being sexier…"

She found herself flushing at the memory of the late night make out sessions while waiting for cheating lawyers to exit their motel rooms, one night of hot backseat sex after a philandering CEO was taking his sweet time with his hooker. “Logan.”

He nodded quickly. “Inappropriate. I know. Sorry.”

Veronica felt the question bubbling up in her, and it was too late to stop it now. “Are you and Parker having sex?”

Logan was quiet for a moment, considering, for possibly the first time in his life, that maybe he just happened to date complete psychos. “Excuse me?”

“Are you?” Veronica laughed nonchalantly. “Just wondering. Since we’re friends.”

He let out a breathless chuckle, throwing his arms up around the headrest, conveniently obscuring his face from Veronica’s view. He was grateful she couldn't see him, he didn’t want her to see the suspicion in his eyes. Maybe she had told Parker something. Maybe Veronica was a damn liar. “No.”

“Really?”

A bitter laugh was out of him before he could stop it. “It’s kind of hard to be intimate with someone who’s damaged. You should know that,” he smiled wryly. “Since we’re friends.”

“Right.” Veronica’s jaw clenched at the sly insult, but she decided to let it slide rather than fight back. She was surprised at the first thoughts that came into her head - things that were so callous, so appalling, so not her.

_Well, I’m not damaged, what do you think about that?_

Then, right after that,

_Take me to your place, I’ll show you friendly._

She felt awful immediately, and glanced down at her lap as if Logan could sense her guilt. She didn’t know where the comment had come from, why she would even think that way. She had broken up with him, not the other way around, not this time. It wasn’t like Parker was The Other Woman. It wasn’t like Parker was competition- there was no contest, Veronica had pulled herself out of the running.

Parker "won" by default.

She knew her feelings were uncalled for. Logan was actually being cool, he and Parker were happy, and she didn’t know where her extreme jealousy and aggression were coming from. She hadn’t gotten laid since their breakup, months ago. Maybe that was it. She was just antsy.

“Are you having sex with anyone?” Logan asked abruptly.

Veronica blinked at the timing of Logan’s question, turning to stare at him. He gazed back, his face blank, and she frowned. “Huh?”

“What? You can ask, but I can’t?”

“I tried,” she said truthfully.

Now there was concern in his eyes. “Anyone I know?”

Veronica nodded briefly, not wanting to go any further. Piz hadn’t taken the rejection well, and she wanted to forget about it. She had never taken well to personal failure, and she was sitting next to one of her biggest ones, talking about her most recent. The conversation needed to end. “Yeah.”

Logan waited for her to continue, and when she didn’t, he nodded. “Don’t force yourself to do anything you don’t want to do, Veronica.”

She nodded again, at once sick of the “just friends” title that plagued them. She wasn’t even sure if they could be friends. Maybe they were just fooling themselves. Logan was a better actor than she, but she could sense the tension. She didn’t understand why they were even keeping up the charade.

“Are you happy? With her?” she asked softly.

“Getting there,” he murmured.

“Do you love her?”

“It’s too early for that,” he muttered. “But I could.”

Veronica nodded slowly, trying to stop the ache from traveling from the pit of her stomach to her heart. He was definitely moving on. She left him for her own reasons, and now she couldn’t take his new life without her. She knew she was an awful person. “Good for you.”

Logan sighed, keeping his eyes on the bar. “Let me ask you a question.”

“Oh, boy.”

He ignored her, his fingers drumming along his kneecaps. “If we had been completely honest with each other, do you think we’d still be together?” He glanced at her, his jaw clenching at the icy gaze she was giving him. “I’m not just talking about the Madison thing, Veronica. I’m talking about the lack of trust, the paranoia, the avoidance...everything.”

“Maybe,” Veronica shrugged. “Maybe we were just doomed to begin with.”

“Maybe I’m just doomed to be a fuck-up,” Logan said with a dry smile. “Maybe I consciously ruin everything I love.”

She returned the grin, getting a sudden rush out of this morbid game. One that only they could play. “Maybe I’m just doomed to be alone,” she intoned. “Maybe I’m just a cold bitch who just gets colder.”

He nodded. “Yeah, that’s true.”

Veronica smirked, leaning over and punching his arm.

Logan gasped in surprise, jumping as she hit him again. “Hey!”

She playfully hit him again, her tiny fist smacking against his bicep. “DON’T agree with me.”

Logan grabbed her hand before she could hit him again, and then, before he could stop himself, before his brain could smack some sense into him, he brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles firmly.

Immediately, he released her hand, turning back in his seat. It was so robotic, he had forgotten for a moment that they weren't together. He couldn’t count how many play fights they had during their relationship, rolling around in his bed until she was pinned beneath him. When she managed to get a couple of girlie hits in, he always kissed her hands in a peace offering.

But now, it was definitely inappropriate.

Veronica seemed just as embarrassed, her hands balled up into fists on her lap. She swallowed hard, her hair falling over her eyes. She made no attempt to push it back. “Logan.”

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“Are you really going to that sex party?”

He laughed, glancing at her. “Are you kidding me?”

She smiled as the tension evaporated. Maybe they could be friends after all, just like before. “I’m just curious—I've never been to a sex party.”

“Never? Not even on one of your many cases?”

“Nope.”

He sighed. “Parker wants to mock, so I mock with her.” He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “You can come if you want.”

Veronica snorted, straightening up in her seat. “Yeah, I’ll swing by at midnight, with my glass slippers.”

Logan grinned. “Maybe you’ll meet your Prince Charming.”

“Yeah, maybe - oh,” she snapped her fingers at Logan hastily as the doors of the bar opened. “Give me my camera. Hurry up.”

He reached to the floor, scooping up her camera and handing it to her. He watched as she adjusted the camera, raising it up to her eye and expertly taking pictures, rapid fire, one after another. Angie was buying cocaine from a patron, and Veronica was capturing it all, a firm resolve on her face.

He had forgotten how hot it was to watch her work.

Veronica smiled, satisfied, setting down the camera. “All right! We’re all do—”

“HEY!”

Logan’s eyes lifted at the shout, his breath catching as he spotted a man, likely one of the Fitzpatricks, coming their way. Various scenarios began flying through his mind, most of which ended with him dead and Veronica very much on her way to the same fate. “Go.”

She swallowed hard, starting the car. “Shit...”

“ _Go_ ,” Logan said firmly as the large, threatening man got closer. “Go now.”

“Logan—”

“GO!”

Veronica seemed to wake up at the sound of Logan’s yell, and she turned the headlights on, blinding the man, before taking off down the street. She glanced nervously at the rearview mirror, trying to ignore the racing of her heart. “Do you think he saw us?”

Logan blinked, slowly relaxing when he realized how hard he'd been clutching the seat. “No, I don’t think so...”

“Did he see my license plate?”

“I - I don’t think he can even read, Veronica.”

Veronica laughed, a bit too loud. She inhaled deeply as the rush of danger finally hit, exhilarating her. “Well, that was a little bit dangerous.”

He grinned. “A little bit awesome, maybe?”

She opened her mouth, the joke about danger and sex on the tip of her tongue, and quickly swallowed it, closing her mouth. Before, they would’ve run back to the Grand and fucked hard and fast, their hearts still pounding from the rush of potential danger. Now, she had to take him back to the Grand and leave him there, even as the arousal of the hunt raged on, unanswered.

“Come on,” Veronica said lightly, trying to ignore the shaking of her voice. Whether the tremble was from arousal or excitement or fear, she didn’t know. “The night’s still young. Let’s go catch a hobo with a hammer!”

He cringed playfully. “I'd love to, but I can’t.” The amusement in his eyes faded. “I’m going out with Parker, remember?”

Her smile slowly disappeared from her face, and she nodded in resignation. “You really like her, don’t you?”

“I do,” Logan nodded to himself, suddenly knowing what he had to do. It was only appropriate. “I don’t think we can hang out like this anymore,” he said softly as she raced towards the Grand.

Veronica glanced at him, her face paling. “What?”

“It’s...it’s hard. It’s pretty hard, Veronica,” he started, clearing his throat. “You made it clear what you wanted, and I’m trying to get on with my life…” He paused, trying to prepare himself. “Parker’s in my life now, and I don’t want to ruin that.”

She laughed, unable to believe what she was hearing. “Are you serious? It’s not like we’re sneaking around in trench coats—”

“I’m serious, Veronica,” Logan said sharply, trying to keep his voice firm. “I can’t do this. You - you, like, haunt me. You’re always there, and as long as you’re around, I’m never going to be able to move on. The temptation’s there, you know it’s there, and we can’t keep kidding each other like this.”

Veronica stared straight ahead, clutching the steering wheel tightly. She didn’t want to feel like she was being dumped, yet, it was exactly how she felt. Worst of all, the voice was back in her head, telling her it was okay that Logan wasn’t able to move on, whispering she still wanted him to think about her when he jerked off, and maybe all he needed was her mouth on his. Instead of voicing any of it, she settled on, “Fine.”

“We just need some time apart...”

“ _Fine_.” She pulled to a stop in front of the Grand, swiftly unlocking the doors. “See you around.”

Logan turned, facing Veronica. “You know I don’t want you out of my life, Veronica. We just need—”

“- Some time apart. I heard you,” Veronica forced a tight smile on her face, gesturing towards the door. “Thanks for coming with me.”

He slid out of the car before bending down and sticking his head back in. “Where are you off to?” he asked softly.

She shrugged. “Work. I have to be there by eight to close up, then I'm off to the office to file for the rest of the night.”

“Working overtime, huh?”

Veronica forced a smile on her face, even though she was sure she couldn’t hide the sadness in her eyes. Even if she had wanted a do-over, Logan was long gone. It was too late, and she couldn’t hold him back any longer, even if she wanted to. “Enjoy the party, Logan.”


	2. Chapter 2

Logan’s party ritual was still the same after all these years. Shower, dress, cologne, hair, teeth, knees and toes, knees and toes.

The last time he had gotten ready like this, Veronica had rushed into his place, dumping him and leaving without a second glance.

Before the ache of that traumatic event could officially overtake his mood, he sighed, turning away from the mirror. Parker would be there any minute. There was no time to think of such things.

He was still buzzed from the stakeout and the fleeting moment of danger, just hours ago. Maybe he was aroused by the sight of Veronica with the fire and excitement in her eyes that had often led to a quickie in the elevator, or up against the door of his suite.

Logan began to pace his bedroom, blinking rapidly. He couldn’t go out with Parker like this —she would touch him, would know something was up, and it would be over. He knew it wasn’t fair to her.

He sank on the edge of the tub, closing his eyes. The last him he and Veronica had gone on a stakeout, it had ended with an all night session in his bed. He could still remember how it started, and remembering it did nothing to ease his anxiety.

He didn’t know why he was such a glutton for punishment. He brought it all upon himself.

_Veronica sat on the edge of the bed, a small sigh escaping her as she ripped off her leather jacket. “That was close,” she murmured, running a hand through her hair. She glanced at Logan, who had flopped on the bed. “I didn’t think it was going to be that dangerous.”_

_“Well, we’re both safe now,” he mumbled._

_“Yeah, I know, but...” she trailed off, jaw clenching as she blinked back the tears as the severity of the situation abruptly hit her. “It could’ve been a lot worse, Logan.”_

_Logan sat up, his brow furrowed in concern at the tremble in her voice. “Hey. Hey, Veronica.” He slid over to the edge of the bed, taking a seat behind her. He placed his legs on either side of hers, straddling her hips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “It’s okay, baby.”_

_She shook her head swiftly, trying to elbow him back. “I’m fine, Logan. Really,” she sighed as he pulled her against his chest, finally relaxing. She rested the back of her head against his shoulder, glancing up at his face. “I’m sorry I put you through that.”_

_“Don’t worry about it,” he whispered, tilting his head to stare into her eyes, his thumb running soothingly along her jaw. “We’re both fine, aren’t we?”_

_“You were right,” she murmured, “We should’ve—”_

_“Ssh,” he said, his thumb tracing her lower lip._

_His breath caught in his throat when her lips parted against his finger. Even stronger than the fear of almost getting killed was the immediate lust that came with the danger of going undercover. An instant relationship-saver. She had been crying just seconds earlier, but he could feel her arousal as he pressed himself against her back._

_He kissed her softly, removing his thumb from her lips, running it down her neck, his hand moving between her breasts. She pressed her chest against his hands, urging him on, and he let out a shuddering sigh, dropping his mouth to her neck. He started to suck on the skin, biting the surface firmly before lifting his head, observing her reaction as he continued to fondle her. Her arm wound around his neck, pulling him down for a hard kiss._

_Veronica groaned against his mouth as he tentatively ran his hands up her breasts, rubbing and stroking her over her shirt. She arched against him, her legs spreading as her eyes shut tightly. His hand slipped down her body, feeling the coolness of her stomach before moving between her legs. She gasped, her eyes fluttering shut._

_Her hips were thrusting before he had fully touched her, and he struggled to keep up, moving his hand faster, harder._

_Her moans were loud and vibrant in his ears, making him forget just how close they'd come to dying._

Logan’s eyes shot open as his phone chirped again. He licked his lips, reaching over and grabbing it up. He answered the phone, rubbing at his eyes wearily. “Yeah.”

“Where the hell are you, putting on your panties?”

He smirked, the memory of Veronica already fading as he jumped to his feet. “Are you wearing your butch-dyke boots tonight for all the feminists out there?”

“No, but I am playing some Indigo Girls as we speak.”

Logan laughed, exiting the bathroom. “Sexy. I’ll be down in five.”

 

* * * * *

“So, are you going to get some tonight, or not?”

Logan glanced at Parker blandly, wishing she would just let it go. “Did Veronica put you up to this?”

“No,” she said quickly.

He rolled his eyes, returning his attention to the road. “No, Parker. I’m not getting _some_ of anything.”

Parker turned in her seat, fixing him with a hard stare. “Logan. I’m giving you a once in a lifetime deal here. I want you to do this before...” she trailed off, a weary sigh escaping her. “Before I really fall for you, okay?” She glanced at him, her face flushing at his stunned expression. “You can do this, and maybe the next time, it’ll be me instead of some random girl, right?”

“Parker...” he said, surprised to hear himself whine. Suddenly, he felt like Lilly was trying to get him to do something against his will, suddenly, he was fifteen again.

“You have until three a.m., okay?” She nodded to herself, pressing her lips tightly together. “See? I can be the cool girlfriend.”

He smirked dryly. “The last time a girl told me that, she dumped me a couple of weeks later—”

She straightened up, smiling brightly. “Well, I’m the quintessential cool girlfriend. One night stand? Why not? We’re not exclusive yet!” she glanced at him. “ _Logan_. ”

He shook his head briefly, pulling up in front of the frat house. “I’m _not_ going cheat on you,” he muttered as he pulled the key out of the ignition.

“Fine.” She slammed her hands down on her lap, meeting his gaze. “I’m dumping you. Right now.”

Logan’s eyes widened in alarm. “What?”

She nodded quickly, a look of determination in her eyes. “I’m dumping you. It’s over, Logan.”

He frowned slightly, confused. “You really want me to get laid, don’t you?”

Parker crossed her arms over her chest. “We’re broken up. Don’t talk sex with me, it’s inappropriate.”

With that, Parker got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. She moved down the pathway, slipping her mask on over her face as she went. Logan hastily snatched up his mask from the dash, climbing out of the car and following her.

“Parker!” he yelled sharply as he walked. She moved fast, nearly at the frat house by the time he caught up with her. He almost lunged, grasping her arm. “ _Stop_.”

She turned, cupping his face in her hands. Her mask resembled something out of a kabuki show, white with small, bright red lips. “Logan, please,” she paused as he gently lifted her mask up, staring into her eyes. “If you see someone you like, go ahead. I don’t want you to think I’m holding you back.”

“You’re not.”

Parker nodded, not meeting Logan’s gaze as she released him. She reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his black and silver mask. She slipped the band around the top of his head, the bottom of the mask resting just above his brow. “Tonight, we’re not together. You’re not my boyfriend. You’re just some stranger.” She grinned at him, stepping closer. “Find me tonight, okay?”

Despite himself, he returned the smile, nodding. “You know I like the chase.” He leaned in, kissing her softly before slipping the mask over his eyes. She grinned, pulling her mask over her own face. “Be careful,” he muttered, and she squeezed his hand gently before turning and walking into the party.

Logan gazed at her back for a long moment before following her again. By the time he thought he'd caught up, she had disappeared into the crowd. He looked around the dimly lit room, noticing nearly every girl had the same mask as Parker.

“Shit,” he muttered.

 

* * * * *

This was possibly the most boring party Logan had ever been to. He was thoroughly freaked out, keeping a drink with him at all times.

People were chatting and drinking comfortably, but the masks were disconcerting. There was soft music playing through the dimly lit rooms, and it seemed like an ordinary college mixer, except for the obvious fact that upstairs, there were closed doors. A lot of closed doors.

The rules were posted all over the walls, and he had been given a small strip of condoms the moment he walked in. He pocketed them, just in case. He did not intend to use them at the party, but Parker had to warm up to him and his bed someday.

Logan had experienced a lot of decadence in his time, but this was even a bit out of his league. An underground secret society —Parker was right. There was nothing amusing or alluring about it, he just wanted to grab Parker and get the fuck out of there.

Logan laughed nervously as two arms wrapped around his neck. The girl was tall and blonde, but he didn’t want to risk anything, so he stood still, smiling slightly. “Do I know you?” The mask was lifted, and he came face to face with Parker, sticking her tongue out at him before covering her face with the mask. He laughed, shaking his head. “That’s against the rules, Parker Lee.”

“So? Since when do _you_ follow the rules?” she asked, her face muffled by the mask. She ran her finger along his lips, sighing. “There’s no mystery, you know. Your mask doesn’t have a bottom and I know your mouth.”

He smirked slightly. “I’m glad you’re becoming so acquainted with my lips.”

Parker laughed slightly, backing away from him. “Don’t forget to find me,” she said, turning and squeezing through the crowd once more.

Logan watched her drift off, stiffening as he felt a hand trail up his back. He glanced over his shoulder, catching a mane of dark hair as the small girl walked around, her hand slipping along his body as she moved to face him. Her silver ring shone in the dim room, the ring's stone rubbing against his side as she moved.

She had on the same kabuki mask Parker had, and her blue eyes gazed at him, her head tilting to the side.

If he wasn’t weirded out before, this was officially doing it for him.

He glanced down at the tiny brunette —no, that was a wig. It was definitely a wig. Her black tank top was tight and contrasted nicely with her pale skin. He quickly glanced at her face before she caught him staring.

She blinked, her blue eyes bright, and he could’ve sworn he recognized those eyes.

“So, names are useless here, huh?” he asked dryly, and she nodded slowly.

“Come here often?”

She shook her head.

He let out a sharp breath, cringing, bring his beer to his lips before he could get ten years' worth of the shudders. That mask was freaking him out. On Parker, it was fine, but this girl wasn’t speaking a word.

“Want a drink?” he tried again weakly as she lifted her hand, running a finger over his lips. Her silver ring rubbed against his chin, the silver cold against his skin. “I’ll get you a drink.” He decided not to inform her the drink would be in his car as he was driving far away from the party.

She ran her small, thin hand over his chest, then her fingers grasped at his shirt, silently pulling him into the dark hallway.

Logan swallowed hard as she pulled the beer from his grasp, setting it down on a nearby table before leading him down the halls, past many closed doors.

Her hips swayed with each step, pale thighs visible underneath her skirt, and his eyes narrowed as he stared at her ass. He could recognize that ass anywhere.

“Veronica,” he nearly growled, feeling anger rage in him again.

She didn’t turn around, leading him into a room and shutting the door behind them.

It was pitch black, and she backed him against the window. He was grateful for the little bit of light that streamed through, and he managed to glance down at her as she ran her hands down his chest. “Veronica. Stop.”

She didn’t respond, her nails slowly drifting down his stomach.

“What the hell’s the matter with you?”

She gave no reply, moving her hands down over his jeans, sliding both hands against his crotch.

Logan gasped at the contact, cursing himself for hardening to her touch. She giggled, or at least he thought she did, and started to stroke him over his jeans.

“God...” he breathed, blinking rapidly. “We shouldn’t do it like this—” He cut himself off, glancing down at the girl. “You’re not Veronica?”

She shook her head slowly.

“Do I know you?”

Another shake.

Logan swallowed as the girl undid his jeans, swiftly freeing him. She was stroking him fast and determined, and his breath came in gasps; it was moving along too quickly. He'd being trying so very hard to be good and here he was. Back to square one. Getting a handjob from some skank in a dark room.

Back to square one. There was no changing, not for long.

A soft moan escaped him. The girl’s hands were warm and soft, and felt so familiar. He wasn’t sure if it was the booze, or if he was just going crazy, but she even smelled like Veronica.

He gazed into her eyes as she continued jerking him off. She met his gaze head on, and, God help him, no matter what she said or _didn’t say_ , it was Veronica. Cold blue eyes, but with just a hint of curiosity, and he searched in the dark for the scar on her arm caused by a taser to her skin that horrible night, on the rooftop of the Grand, just before Cassidy….

She pressed against him and he inhaled her, took her in, and he knew it— _they_ —were never going to end.

Veronica was going to haunt him forever, just like Lilly. He would close his eyes and she would be there, even though he was with Parker. Veronica was ensuring he would never forgot about her, that bitch.

Logan grasped the girl’s shoulders, spinning her around and slamming her against the wall. She gasped as he grabbed her hips, lifting her up, but her legs immediately wrapped around his waist, and he had to laugh.

Veronica could pretend all she wanted, but she still had all the moves just the way he remembered.

He pressed his lips hard against her neck as she slid down over him; he groaned sharply at the tightness of her. Her thrusts were rough and frantic, her moans muffled by the mask, and he grew frustrated as he fucked her hard, wanting to hear her, to make sure it was _Her_.

Logan’s eyes closed as he moved faster, harder, and for a split second, he saw Parker, and was more confused than ever. Usually it was Veronica, just Veronica, but now there was Parker.

She moaned louder, breathless, as she came. He recognized it so well.

_Damn her._

He clutched at her thighs, thrusting hard, deeper inside her as she clutched at his shoulders. His teeth ran against her skin, and he inhaled sharply. “Fuck you...” he hissed angrily. “Fuck you—”

Her nails dug into his shoulders, and he came hard, a pained groan escaping him. He nearly collapsed against her, his grip on her loosening as he blinked rapidly, trying to get himself together.

He could almost hear Lilly’s voice, snide and giggly in his ear.

_Congrats, dipshit, you successfully cheated on your girlfriend. You officially suck at life..._

Logan released the girl, inhaling sharply as he stumbled out of the bedroom, pulling up his pants along the way. He walked blindly down the hallway to the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He hastily ripped off the mask, turning on the faucet and rubbing his hands underneath the lukewarm water. He tilted down, throwing water on his face as a wave of nausea overwhelmed him. It was like fucking Madison all over again.

Sick, he felt sick.

He didn’t know why he felt so nauseous, though. Was it because he had cheated on Parker, or because he had pretended his mystery girl was Veronica? No, the girl _was_ Veronica. There was no question.

He was coughing now, and he inhaled sharply, lunging for the toilet before he vomited all over the bathroom.

 

* * * * *

“Logan, this party sucks,” Parker said, pressing her hands into his. She glanced around the dwindling crowd, resting her chin on his shoulder as she sighed, pulling her mask up. Her fingers curled, gripping his hand tightly. “I’m bored, let’s go.”

Logan grasped Parker’s hand firmly, silently leading her out the door. He had stopped wearing the mask nearly two hours ago, and was grateful when she had pressed against him just minutes before. Her warmth was welcoming.

She would hate him if she knew, he was sure of it. The thought alone made him sick, and he wondered how he had managed to fuck up yet another relationship in less than three hours.

“You okay?” he murmured as he led her to the car.

“Y-Yeah. I just thought it would be fun, you know?” she murmured as she got in. She waited for him to join her before continuing, “I thought it would be a riot. Then the sex started, and some guy tried to pull me into a room...” She trailed off, shuddering as she tossed her mask into the backseat. “Can we just go back to your place?”

He started the car, glancing at her in surprise. “You’re sleeping over?”

“Yes.” She paused, staring out the window as he drove them back to the Grand. “So, I guess we’re tied now?” she said softly.

He smiled faintly, happy to be going back to their normal. Never again would he let something like this happen. “You know...technically, we’re not tied, because you never officially gave me a challenge.”

Her head turned, and her eyes locked on his. “Didn’t I?”

Logan’s grin faded at the look in her eyes, and he wondered what it meant. He couldn’t place it at all. “What do you mean?” She continued to stare at him, and he swallowed hard. “Parker.”

She laughed abruptly, throwing her head back. “I’m just fucking with you!”

He shook his head slowly, turning back to the road. “Not funny.”

She giggled, wiping at her eyes in an exaggerated manner. “Come on, it was totally funny! You got, like, two shades paler. You were almost translucent.”

They reached the Grand quickly, and he led Parker to his suite, realizing she was only the second girl he'd led to his room while holding her hand and smiling against her cheek.

Veronica was the first. Veronica was always the first.

He wondered if she could sense his guilt.

“Did you lose?”

Logan blinked, glancing down at Parker as the elevator doors opened to the hallway leading to his suite. “What?”

Parker grinned beatifically, lifting his hand up. She ran the fingers of her other hand along his knuckles. “The great games. So, do I win?”

“I never said that,” he mumbled as he pulled his key card from his pocket, swiping it through the door. “You still have to think of something,” he informed her. “It better be good.”

“I can manage something, I think,” she said softly as she took a step forward, shutting the door.

He wondered if Parker could smell the sex on him, and a sharp breath escaped him as she leaned in, kissing his cheek softly. “Parker—”

“Did you get lucky?” she whispered against his skin before pressing her lips against his.

He couldn’t lie to her, not when this was the first relationship he had ever had based on truth. He pulled away slightly, staring into her eyes. “Yeah.”

Surprise flashed in her eyes for just a moment, and was then replaced by amusement and a smile. “Good! Good.”

Logan frowned, confused. “Good?”

“Yes! I told you it was fine,” she grinned, pleased. “And we were broken up anyways.”

He grinned before he could stop himself, feeling as if a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders. There was going to be no yelling, no fighting, no hearts broken. Not tonight. “Can I be your boyfriend again?” he asked happily.

Parker smiled sweetly, tilting her head up so her chin touched his. “Yes, you may,” she laughed as he tilted his head, kissing her softly. She pulled back, sighing. “Logan,” she paused, biting on her lower lip. “Wanna get lucky again?”

Logan stared at Parker, waiting for her to laugh. Waiting for her to screech out the latest scores of their game before doing her little dance of joy. “What?” he whispered.

“I’m not promising anything,” she said softly, running her hands down his chest. “But...we could try.”

He grabbed her hands, stopping her. All he wanted to do was shower and erase the night from his memory. “How about I shower, then you shower,” he murmured, cupping her face in his hands. “And then we drink a lot and watch some movies.”

She frowned in confusion. “But—”

“And then we try in the morning,” he said firmly. “If it happens...awesome.”

Parker wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips pressing against his firmly. He embraced her, returning the kiss and trying not to think about the night. The entire night was a bust, and this was quickly becoming the highlight.

He didn’t mind.

 

* * * * *

Veronica pushed the book cart along the aisle of the Hearst library, a bored sigh escaping her as she changed the song on her iPod. If someone didn’t streak through the library in five minutes, she was going to go insane.

She lifted her head, freezing at the sight of Logan at the help desk. She removed the earplugs from her ears, walking up to him. The rejection from the night before still loomed fresh over her, but she was determined not to let it show. “Logan.”

Logan nodded briefly. “Morning.”

She moved around the desk, doing her best not to look at him. She found out from Mac that Parker hadn't come back to the dorms, and she just didn’t want to know. She leaned against the counter, slipping her mask into place. “Morning. What’s up?”

He cleared his throat, glancing down at his feet for a moment before focusing on her as she started to organize a pile of books on the counter. “Listen, Veronica, about the other night...”

Veronica lifted her head, staring at Logan blankly. “What?”

“Last night-”

Concern filled her eyes then, and she lowered the book in her hands. “What? What happened last night?”

Logan paused, stunned by the lack of reaction. Either Veronica was a better actress than he thought, or she really wasn’t his mystery woman. “Y-you know...the party at the Sig house. The one we were talking about.”

She shook her head slowly, turning back to her task. “The sex party? I didn’t go to a sexy Sig party last night.”

He chuckled slightly, confused. “Yeah, you did.”

“No. I didn’t.” She clutched the book in her hands, her eyes dull on Logan. “I was working. Remember?”

Logan stared hard at Veronica, trying to see the lie in her eyes. Her gaze was blank, cold. His brow furrowed as she lifted her hand to push her hair off her forehead, and his eyes narrowed at the sight of the silver ring on her finger.

She was at the party.

“Where did you get that ring?” he muttered.

Veronica glanced down at her hand, then held it up. “This?” she asked, and he nodded. She shrugged, lowering her hand. “Charlie’s, that cheap costume jewelry place. The one next to the college?”

Logan closed his eyes in disappointment. Of course. The most crowded boutique in Neptune. “Oh.”

“Why?”

“No reason,” he whispered.

Veronica placed her hands on the counter, gazing at him. “What did you do last night?”

He shook his head slowly. “Nothing.” He met her gaze, and immediately knew what she was asking. Parker. “Absolutely nothing,” he said evenly.

She nodded, but the look of satisfaction in her eyes wasn’t lost on him.

She glanced down at the counter before her eyes locked on his, her jaw setting. “Gave in to temptation, or were you a good little boy?”

“What do you think?” he asked softly, and she smiled. The anger spiked through him for just a moment at the idea that she just might have swindled him. Maybe. He didn’t know anymore. “I’m gonna go.”

Veronica nodded again, watching as he backed away. “Tell Parker I said hi,” she called after him.

Logan’s eyes narrowed, and he stared at Veronica hard, waiting for the mask to crack just the tiniest bit. It didn’t, and she turned away from him, continuing to gather books up along the counter.

Slowly, Logan turned, walking out of the library.

_**These are the seven rules:** _

_1\. Remember nothing._ **  
** 2\. Remember nothing.   
_3\. Remember nothing._   
_4\. Remember nothing._   
_5\. Remember nothing._   
_6\. Remember nothing._   
**_7\. Remember nothing._ **


End file.
